Patients is Golden
by SSfan
Summary: What happens if the Professor has a secret? A secret about... his legs? ONESHOT! RATING CUZ THE AUTHOR'S CHOICE OF WORDS


**A/N: This is from my own amusement. So if you don't like it, you don't read it. It's just a oneshot. You don't like it, then FUCK OFF!!! YOU DON'T LIKE THIS THEN YOU COULD DO OTHER THINGS THAN WASTE YOUR TIME READING THIS FIC! I'M SORRY THAT YOU DON'T LIKE IT BUT IT'S YOUR PROBLEM, NOT MINE! But if you like it, you could always REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from this fic! **

* * *

Professor Charles Xavier was reading his book in his study. Enjoying the peace and quiet. A wise man told him once that silence is golden. Charles smiled. He heard someone knocking on his door and closed his book. He sensed that it was Jamie.

"Come in Jamie." Charles said. Jamie came in and sat down in one of the Professor's chair. Jamie had a notebook and pencil in hand. Charles raised an eyebrow. "How could I help you Jamie?"

"I'm doing a project in school." Jamie grinned. Telling from the way he trembles like a Chihuahua and has that stupid grin on his face, he's anxious to tell the Professor something.

"Oh really, and what is this project about." Jamie's grin got so large that the Professor would go under his desk incase his face explodes, to bad he's in the wheelchair. Sucker.

"Well Professor. In my school, we have to do a project about someone that's sick." Jamie explained. "You know, like people in hospitals."

"Yes, but I'm not sick Jamie." The Professor looked down, not giving eye contact. This didn't bug Jamie though.

"Well, Yeah. But you where once, right?" Jamie said with a frown. He was really into this project. For the first time, he was actually excited about doing homework. He wanted to know more about the Professor, looks like he should flush that down the toilet.

"Jamie, I'm sorry." The Professor looked at Jamie then took his gaze to his legs. "Jamie, I'm going to tell you something that I have never told anyone ever before."

"Really? What is it about?" Jamie asked, the look of curiosity in his eyes.

"Do you know how I lost my legs." The Professor asked, folding his fingers togethr. Jamie nodded. "Well that was a lie." Jamie gasped.

"You lied to us!" Jamie yelled. Charles made the 'Shhhh' sound, indicating that he doesn't want anyone to know. "But why?" Jamie whispered.

"I did this for your safety." Charles sighed. "Do you want to know the truth?" Jamie nodded his head. "Long ago, When me and Magneto were old friends-"

"You were friends with Magneto?"

"Yes haven't you known that?" Jamie shook his head. "Very well then, we were. But when I met him, he was a madman. He never liked humans, for some reason." Charles rubbed his chin. "I told him that humans shouldn't be punished. He didn't listen. He killed almost twenty of them before I stopped him." Jamie gasped. "A week later, he apologized to me. I was stupid enough to forgive him. We started walking around. But when it got dark and no one was around, he lunged at me, Punching me. I used my telekinesis to get him out of my way. But he used his abilities to push a trash can at an alarming rate to my back. I fell unconscious. When I woke up, I was in a hospital. I lost the feeling of my legs." Charles finished with an uneasy sigh.

Jamie sat there like a deer in headlights. His mouth was open and his eyes were big as eggs. Jamie's left eye twitched and he soon fixed himself. He put his head in his hand. "Uh… Wow."

"Yes."

"Some friend you had." Jamie looked at the Professor with a serious face. "He owes you a pair of legs!" Jamie said. Charles chuckled.

"It's alright Jamie."

"No It's not!" Jamie shouted and stood up. "How could you leave a man to just take your legs! He should be the one without legs!"

"Calm down, Jamie."

"I'm not calming down! Come on! He took your legs. I should tell Sco-"

Jamie fell to the floor. The Professor sighed. _If Jamie doesn't understand, then nobody will understand. _The Professor sighed again. He telepathically told Scott to come and carry Jamie back to his room, telling him that Jamie passed out for some reason. The Professor shook his head after Scott left with Jamie. He knew that sooner or later that he'll have to tell them. But not now, until their ready for the truth. Charles sighed again and looked out the window of his beautiful office into the field of greens. Children were running and playing. Charles would do anything to get his feet back. Charles sighed and looked at his legs. One day, he'll be able to walk again. But not only walk, but run, jog, skip and all the other things he could of done with his legs. Charles smiled. Silence is golden but also patients. He just has to wait. Charles looked out the window again, with tears in his eyes. Yes, Patients is a golden.


End file.
